


When The Daylight Comes I'll Have To Go

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Goldbomb, Len's suspicious, Short Story, The Rogues are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Axel and Lisa have been getting oddly close in the eyes of Leonard.





	When The Daylight Comes I'll Have To Go

The Rogues have been together for a while now. And from what everyone thought, Axel and Lisa hated each other. But, recently things have changed between them. Axel and Lisa secretly took the day to set their differences aside. And unknown to everyone, they fell in love. Every time before a fight or a mission they'd go off and talk. Axel introduced Lisa to prayer. Of course neither of them use it often, but it was for luck. They never truly hate each other anymore, after all. Its hard to hate someone you love.


End file.
